nos adieux
by sam malefoy
Summary: alors c'est une song fic inspirée de la traduction de our farewell nos adieux de within temptation , eu certains diraient que c'est une dark fic moi je trouve pas... je c'est pas koi dire dotre... lisez et reviewez siouplé!


_Bon ben me revoilà ! j'ai écris ce one shot en une heure et demi je crois, mais bon jsui malade alors je carbure pas trop… je me suis servie de la traduction de OUR FAREWELL de Within Temptation… Une chanson qui est superbe je trouve donc voilà j'espère qu'il va vous plaire moi je l'aime bien… Je trouve qu'il est pas commun, enfin si vous avez déjà lut un dans ce style faut me le dire lol. Bon ba bisous à tous…_

Deux mois, Cela fait deux mois que tu m'as quittée, tu es parti, parce que tu avais peur, tu ne comprenais pas mon amour pour toi. Je me languis de te revoir, n'importe où , je te vois surgir de là où tu n'es pas. Les vacances sont terminées, je ne te reverrais pas à la gare cette année, nous avons fini nos études. Je regarde notre photo la seule qui existe de nous deux. Cette photo d'où notre amour déborde. Pourquoi m'as-tu laissée…

**Dans mes mains tant de souvenirs **

**Je peux presque t'entendre prononcer mon nom**

**et voir ton sourire**

Sais-tu mon amour tout ce que je t'ai abandonnée ? Mon amour, mon cœur, mon âme, mon corps… Et je donnerais ma vie s'il le fallait. Tout ton être me manque, tes bras, tes yeux, tes baisers.

**Sentir la chaleur de ton corps contre le mien**

Deux mois, que je pense à toi sans cesse, que je t'écris de revenir et que tu ne réponds pas. As tu reçu mes lettres ? Oui, oui tu les as reçues, je le sais. Après tout, tu disais toi-même que je savais tout. Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas répondu, même pour me dire si tu es avec une autre, plus belle, plus intelligente, plus douce… Les larmes coulent sur cette lettre que je t'écris, la dernière, notre avenir dépendra de toi, mais je sais que je vais me heurter au silence et devoir tout quitter.

**Mais il n'y a plus que du silence à présent**

**Autour de celui que j'aime**

**Est-ce que ce sont nos adieux?**

J'ai finalement gardé espoir, j'ai décidé de te rejoindre, dans ce cercle fermé que forment les mangemorts. Tu l'est devenu contre ton gré, je veux te comprendre savoir ce que tu as ressenti. Je vais faire la même chose que toi. « Je ne te laisserais jamais » c'est toi qui m'avais dit cela, c'est moi qui tiens ton engagement tu vois, je peux être forte pour deux, folle pour deux. Amoureuse pour deux…

Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de me rendre auprès de ton maître, je vais lui demander de m'accepter parmi vous, je le fais pour toi je serais prête à mourir pour toi . Mon stupide courage Griffondor dirais-tu.

J'arrive, je fais mon entrée en plein milieu d'une de vos réunion. Je me dirige vers votre seigneur, je pose ma baguette à terre et je m'agenouille. Il m'offre la parole, je lui dis que je veux le rejoindre, il entre dans mon esprit et sourit de voir que c'est vrai. Ce qu'il ignore c'est que ce n'est pas lui que je veux rejoindre, mais toi… Il s'avance vers moi pour m'imposer sa marque, encore une chose que nous aurons en commun mon ange. C'est douloureux, pire que tout ce que j'aurais pu penser. Je tombe, les larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes. Tu me regardes tes yeux mon manqués tu sais. Tu me regardes durement, comme si tu n'approuvais pas ce que je faisais. Je te souris en échange tu blêmis, tu viens de comprendre. Tu viens de t'apercevoir que je faisais cela pour toi… Tu n'as quand même pas cru que je faisais cela par conviction. Je suis une Sang de Bourbe après tout. Mais Voldemort a besoin de fidèles, ils acceptent toute personne assez puissante. La douleur s'arrête, je te regarde à nouveau ton regard est indéchiffrable pour tous, sauf pour moi…

**Mon amour, tu t'inquiètes trop**

**Je vois la tristesse dans tes yeux**

**Tu n'es pas seul dans la vie**

**Bien que tu penses le contraire**

Tu me regardes sévèrement, me demandes pourquoi j'ai fais ça. Je te réponds que je l'ai fais par amour. Tu prends ton air hautain que je sais si faux et tu me dis :

« De quoi tu parles Granger ? Y'a jamais rien eu entre nous. »

**Je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer**

**Que ce jour viendrai si tôt**

**Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous dire au revoir**

Je sais que tu ne le pensais pas… Je le vois dans tes yeux. Pourquoi tu me mens mon amour ? Qu'ai-je fais ? Je suis prête a tout pour toi. Puis tu as demandé à partir en mission. Je ne t'ai pas vu pendant plusieurs mois encore une fois.

J'ai demandé au maître si je pouvais te rejoindre. Compte tenu de mes loyaux services il a accepté. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas mais avec ses hommes de mains, tout du moins avec certains il lui arrive d'être agréable. Il m'a tout de suite prose sous son aile. Va savoir pourquoi. Il m'a dit qu'il était comme moi, qu'on se ressemblait plus que ce que j'aurais pu penser. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il savait pour toi et moi et qu'il comprenait que je t'ai rejoint. C'est un homme après tout.

**Comment pourrais-je continuer?**

**Je me sens si perdue**

**Quand tu n'es pas à mes cotés**

Je t'ai rejoint de nouveau tu as paru choqué, mais tu n'as rien dit. Je sais que j'ai l'air pathétique à te suivre. Mais tu m'aimes et je le sais, tes amis eux ne le savent pas, seule Pansy le sait. Grâce à toi elle est devenue mon amie, je te remercie pour cela aussi. Elle me dit que tu m'aimes mais que tu m'en veux de t'avoir rejoins. Tu m'évites, tu ne veux plus me parler.

**Il n'y a plus de silence maintenant**

**Autour de celui que j'aime**

**Est-ce que ce sont nos adieux?**

Puis notre QG a été attaqué par mes amis, ce que j'ai trahi pour toi mon amour tu te souviens ? Mais ce que tu disais était vrai, seule Ginny m'aimait à ma juste valeur. Harry me parlait de moins en moins et Ron… Ron et bien il m'aimait et c'était justement le problème, il essayait de me séduire à longueur de temps et je me suis lassée.

D'un coup je me suis sentie soulevée du sol avec violence, j'ai reconnu ton odeur, tu m'as emmené dans un recoin de la maison et m'as dit :

« Hermione, je t'en pris, restes là je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur ! S'il te plait ma belle… S'il t'arrivais quoi que ce soit mon monde s'écroulerait, s'il te plait, je regrette de t'avoir fait du mal. Je pensais que tu m'oublierais mais tu ne l'as pas fais, j'aurais tellement voulu que les choses soient autrement… S'il te plait ne te bat pas… »

Je t'ai alors embrassé, comme si toute mon existence dépendait de ce baiser. Puis je t'ai dit que je refusais, que nous irions ensemble. Tu as d'abord refusé puis devant mon entêtement tu as accepté. Nous y sommes allés main dans la main comme autrefois. Pansy se battait contre Lavande, mais elle prit le temps de nous adresser un clin d'œil.

Nous nous retrouvâmes vite au milieu du combat, les sorts fusaient autour de nous. Je te vis inquiet, je suivis ton regard et vis Harry. Tu t'inquiétais donc pour moi ? J'avais donc raison, tu m'aimes. Harry nous voit, toi et moi, main dans la main. Une expression de fureur se peint sur son visage. Il s'approche, te défie, je te somme de refuser, tu sembles hésiter. Mais Harry sait ce qu'il faut faire pour t'atteindre. Il m'insulte, me dénigre. Tu lui saute dessus sans crier gare, tu le frappe de tes poings pendant que je vous crie d'arrêter. Puis Harry se relève, il t'envoie contre le mur à l'aide d'un sort. Il prend du recul et ses paroles sonnent comme un glas. Je vois le rayon vert traverser la pièce dans ta direction. Et poussé par une force invisible je m'interpose. Je m'écroule Harry s'arrête, regarde mon corps inerte, puis te regarde. Il rit, il me regarde de nouveau de baisse me secoue, il pleure, Ginny le rejoint, elle l'attrape et se met à lui mettre de grands coups. Toi tu es penché au-dessus de moi, tu me regardes, tu pleures à ton tour.

« Je t'avais dis ma Mione, je t'avais dis de ne pas venir… Pourquoi ? »

**Je suis désolée si ton monde s'écroule**

**Je veillerais sur tes pensées chaque nuit**

**Repose ton esprit et endors toi**

**Parce que mon enfant, ce ne sont pas nos adieux**

Depuis ce jour, je t'observe d'où je suis, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le cœur fendu en te regardant. Tu pleures, tu ne te nourris plus. Tu ne parles plus, tu t'es muré dans le silence. À cet instant, tu te recueilles sur ma tombe, tu pleures encore et encore. Puis je te vois sortir ta baguette, tu le retourne contre toi.

« Je ne te laisserais jamais… Avada kedavra. »

**Ce ne sont pas nos adieux**

**Ce ne sont pas nos adieux**

**REVIEWSSSSSSS**


End file.
